


Mr. Heartache

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, GTOP, M/M, a little gdyb, bingutop, daesung is top's assisstant, gtop all the way~, secret message fandom, seungri and youngbae are jiyong's freinds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun has been a documentary photographer with his faithful assistants Daesung and translator Danna. He's been on hiatus for three years, unable to find any inspiration to a new documentary until one day when he breaks up with the one and only woman he's loved-he decided to make a documentary on interviewing couples that truly love each other in Japan. Until, he runs into his friend Youngbae (or Taeyang, his stage name) and asks him about anyone that fell in love. Only from that time and place did he meet someone that may heal his heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture 1: What is love?

   Seunghyun took Daesung's picture of him hugging the stone lion in front of a shrine in the middle of the alleyway to the inn his parents owned. Daesung was giggling along with Danna. "Hyung! Send that one to me, okay?" he said. 

   "Yeah, yeah," Seunghyun absently said, with a sigh. 

   They finally arrived to Japan after his three year break...ha, would he call it a break? Really, he felt like he came to Japan to heal his broken heart. Seunghyun cursed under his breathe for thinking of his ex.  _"Aish._ " 

   "What's wrong, Hyung?" Daesung said with worry lacing his eyebrows, eyes wide. 

   Seunghyun waved his hand, dismissing the worry. "I'm fine."

   Daesung nodded. "Okay, hyung." 

   They came to a stone cobbled path that lead to the inn. Seunghyun took a picture of the gateway to the inn with its wooden stands and carving. There were miniature small pine trees, its green fanning out, roots planted firmly onto the ground. Daesung was at the check in window where he was brightly smiling. Seunghyun envied him. He was always so bright and so smiley. He bitterly sighed again.  _Gosh, what am I doing, getting jealous of my ever-smiling assistant?_ He thought. 

   "Hyung!" Daesung called. "We got a room! Let's go!" 

   Seunghyun took more pictures and walked after Daesung who opened the wooden gate door. They came into a garden with its sandy floor and slab stone beneath the corridor hallways. Danna looked excited and they walked to a random room-a room where they could freely do what they want-thus the big room meant for families. Seunghyun took his shoes off at the personal garden, on the slab where the shoes stayed outside. "It's good. I like it." he said, looking around. "We just need to get beer and carbonated water." 

   "Of course, hyung! I'll go get them!" Daesung promised, setting the bags by the drawers. The room was large with two connecting chambers-one to the corridor for leisure and one to the living room where the TV and the low table was. It was one of those traditional inns, ones Seunghyun liked for their ancient feeling. 

   "Aah, I'm so tired." Seunghyun sprawled on the floor. 

   "Then, I'll go buy some stuff!" Daesung called. 

   Seunghyun raised an arm. "Mm!" he called. 

   Danna wasn't present and he guessed she went along. Whatever, he liked being alone. He got up at the thought of being alone. He unpacked his laptop, sitting on the low table, computer propped up and ready. He was going to search for popular places with couples. He was finally back with an idea and he wasn't going to blow it. Nope. Not this time. 

   Just then, his phone on the table buzzed and he picked it up, glancing at his computer. "Who is it?" he said to himself and saw a KakaoTalk message from Youngbae. He smiled. "Youngbae, huh? Wow, I haven't seen him in so long." 

    _What's up? Long time no talk, Bae-ah._

_**Hyung! Long time no talk, really! I heard you're in Japan?** _

Seunghyun chuckled.  _How did you know?_

_**Ayy, hyung, I know what you've being doing on your Instagram! Anyway, want to go out for a drink tonight? Just you and me? I'm also in Japan for a modelling collaboration but I have time tonight. I'll send you the address so...call?**_

   Seunghyun pouted in deep thought. It's true he hasn't seen Youngbae in a really long time...and having a drink sounds refreshing and fun. 

    _Sure, let's do that._

_**Alright! I'll send you the address, okay? I'll see you there, hyung!** _

Seunghyun received the address and squinted at the text. "Ohh? Shibuya, Tokyo? That's a little far, huh." he said. "Well, that's fine too."  _Maybe I should look around before heading to the bar Bae sent me...I'll do that. First: text Daesung._ He sent Daesung the text, writing instructions to research places to interview couples and unpack the equipment and have a nice dinner with Danna. And finally, when he saw it was read, he packed some of his belongings into a bag and went out.  _Time to explore._ He thought, taking pictures. 

 

   Seunghyun arrived first and ordered his drink, eating the free dish the dimly lit bar have to its customers. It had a slight London-like feelings with its dim lights and western wooden furniture and polished bar table. When the bell to the door rang, he looked and saw Youngbae dressed in his usual "hip-hop" fashion he was renowned for. He didn't seem to care about the stares and light screams of his appearance and turned his hat where the snap back was on his forehead. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt with a tribal wolf on the shirt. He also wore ripped light colored jeans and Seunghyun marveled his fashion. Even off-stage, he dressed so well. 

   He waved his arm and saw Youngbae notice him before smiling bright and walking to him, sitting next to him. "Nice to see you, hyung!" he said. 

   Seunghyun laughed. "It's been a really long time." he said. Then he noticed the changes in his friend. "Oh, you dyed your hair?" he said, noticing the blonde beneath the snapback hat he wore. 

   Youngbae nodded. "Yeah, look, I'm wearing a fishnet too." 

   Seunghyun laughed at the strange yet unique choice of acessories. "Man, that's funny." he said. 

   Youngbae chuckled and ordered his drink. "So, why'd you come to Japan?" 

   Seunghyun smiled ruefully. "Honestly? I don't know. I just came here." 

   His freind nodded slowly. "Are you working on a comeback project?" he asked. 

   Seunghyun blinked, suddenly getting an idea. "Oh, yeah, that's right." he said. "I have something to ask you," he faced Youngbae who smiled for him to go on. "Like, what I'm saying is...ah...uh," he began to gesture with his hands and Youngbae gave him a side look. "Ah, my project is on interviewing couples on how much they love each other and I need some celebrities you know I can interview for just even a few minutes." 

   Youngbae opened his mouth into a realization of understanding. "Ahh, I see. Hm...celebrities?" he said. 

   Seunghyun punched his arm lightly. "You're a celebrity too, you gotta know some people." 

   Youngbae puckered his lips into deep thinking. "Mm...well...I don't know any couples in love..." 

   "It doesn't have to be couples, just...anyone who's loved someone before." Seunghyun insisted. 

   Scratching his cheek. "Hm...ah," he held up a finger. "I know someone." 

   Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah, who?"

   Youngbae grinned. "Do you know G-DRAGON?" he asked with a grin. 

   Seunghyun gaped. "No way, the world star? Hallyu icon?" 

   Youngbae nodded fast. "That's right! He's been in love too, you know. Plus, he's in Japan as well." 

   Seunghyun felt his lips form into an excited smile. "Really? You'd ask him to contact me for an interview?" 

   The Hallyu star nodded. "Just think about it, hyung. World icon, fashion icon, rapper, solo singer, you have the right person." 

   Seunghyun slapped his freind on the back and they laughed. "Yes, this is it! This is it! Bae, you're the best!"

   Youngbae grinned. "Alright, I'll set him up for you." 

   Seunghyun let out a sigh. "Finally, someone. I had this ominous feeling when I came here. I thought how I could possibly find anyone when I don't know where to look." he said earnestly. "That's such a relief."

   "I'm happy for you, hyung." Youngbae said, draining his glass. 

   "Thanks, you're really helping a lot." Seunghyun pat his back. 

   Youngbae shot arrows at him and Seunghyun returned the gesture with a set of two arrows. Both laughing, they continued their drink and chatted on the things they both needed to catch up. But Seunghyun wasn't really paying attention; he was just excited about interviewing the star. 

   

 

 

 


	2. Picture 2: What is love? Part 2

   "Could I have you tilt your head this way a little-yes, yes,  _kochi mite kudasai_." 

   The Japanese photographer snapped the shutter, the flash on Kwon Jiyong's skin. His staff and team was standing behind the photography equipment. They were watching mesmerized almost, making Jiyong self-conscious. He kept his pose, only moving the tilt or change in the face. Then when the planned poses were done, the Japanese photographer looked up from the camera, smiling. " _Saaa,_ please do a freestyle pose you'd like." he said and turned to the camera. 

   Jiyong set his expression mischievous, standing up and leaning forward, hands on his hips, one hand on the hem of the yoke of his shirt and pulling it down, exposing his collarbones.  _Click, beep, flash._ The photographer stood and clapped. "Thank you!" he said and bowed. 

   Jiyong smiled and bowed, thanking him as well before joining him to the computer where he choose five of the poses. Then, his makeup team ushered him into the dressing room, taking off the makeup and applying his usual dose. He let his stylist do her magic as he read a Japanese fashion magazine. "Ah, Jiyong-ah," his manager called. 

   "Yes?" Jiyong called and his manager moved out of the way. Jiyong smiled brightly. "Youngbaee-ya!" he screamed and ran to hug his friend. 

   Youngbae hugged him back and they spun around. "Jiyong!" he said and they broke away. 

   "Why you here?" Jiyong asked, surprised by his freind's visit. 

   "Ah, I wanted to ask you something." Youngbae said. "And talk with you."

   "Are we going to go drink?" Jiyong asked with a sly smile. 

   "Why not?" Youngbae grinned. 

   Jiyong began to laugh. "Sure, can you wait a little?" he looked behind to the team waiting. "I need to get ready."

   "Of course." Youngbae said. "I'll drive you home too. I got a rental car." he winked and Jiyong laughed again. 

   "Okay, wait a bit, okay?" Jiyong said and went to join his team. 

 

   Jiyong opened the car door to Youngbae's rented car and sat inside, closing the door. Youngbae was on his phone, typing before he faced Jiyong. He looked like he was about it say something before he started the car and drove. "What?" Jiyong asked, curious. "Is there something on me?"

   Youngbae only chuckled. "Nah, I just had this weird feeling of picking up my girlfriend." 

   Jiyong tilted his head back, laughing at the corny and cheesy comment. His laughter came out in silent chokes as Youngbae only kept a hand on the wheel, smiling, embarrassed. "That's so weird, what is this?" he said. "You just made something feel awkward!"

   Youngbae finally laughed. "I'm sorry but it feels like it okay?" 

   Jiyong shook his head, teeth exposed as he giggled more. Gosh, it was so fun. After a hard day of interviews and modelling, he was going to retire to the pension when Youngbae surprisingly visited him. Of course, he knew Youngbae was in Japan for his tour. Oh, speaking of tour... "How was your performance in Tokyo?" he asked, after the laughter dispersed. 

   "Ah, it ended well. You know, that feeling, just hit me afterward." Youngbae said. "That, that...lonely feeling, I guess?" 

   "Of course I know." Jiyong said, nodding in complete understanding. "Seungri?"

   "Oh, he's in Korea. I think he's doing an MC for a variety show." Youngbae replied and made a left turn, his hands smoothly turning the wheel. 

    Jiyong nodded. "I see...sounds like something he'd do." he chuckled. 

   "I know, huh." Youngbae agreed. "What about you? Any more plans in Japan?" 

   Jiyong stared out the window, watching the dark surburban streets of night. "Mmm...modelling for ChromeHearts...and Ambush...oh and several variety show appearances...and some few performances." 

    "That's a lot. Looks like you'll be busy, huh?" Youngbae said and suddenly he pulled over in front of a traditional-looking house. "We're here." he performed a smooth parallel parking before taking the key out. He looked at Jiyong in the darkness. "Let's go." 

   "Here?" Jiyong asked, intrigued by the appearance. 

   "Hey, this is a famous sake bar, you know." Youngbae got out of the car and Jiyong did the same. Doors slammed shut and Youngbae locked the door, waiting for Jiyong to cross the street and go in together. A waitress behind the pod greeted them and Youngbae held up two fingers. " _Hai, kochira,"_ the waitress lead them to vast expanse of hallways. There were paper sliding doors and Jiyong ooh and aahed. This wasn't something he'd always experience. 

   The waitress dressed into a simple yukata, opened a sliding door and offered them inside. Jiyong followed Youngbae inside and they took off their shoes before stepping up the tatami platform. The room was small but perfect for two to drink in. There was a shelf on the wall with Japanese statues and one stem ikebana vases. They sat across from each other and Jiyong couldn't stop his jaw from falling open. "Whoa...this place is crazy." he breathed. 

   Youngbae smiled and ordered sake and the waitress left with their order, door sliding shut. "Right? It's my first time here too." he admitted. 

   "Youngbae, let's drink a lot, okay?" Jiyong said loudly and Youngbae laughed. Jiyong laughed right after. "I'm kidding. Let's just have a bottle and leave. I have to wake up early tomorrow for an early morning radio show." 

   "Can't wait to hear it on the radio." Youngbae said. 

   Jiyong shot him an arrow, winking. "Anyway, you wanted to ask me something? You could've just texted me." 

   "Ah, that's right." Youngbae said, realizing. "You've been in love right?" He leaned forward, elbows on the low table. 

   Jiyong felt his eyes twitch. "Yeah...why?" he asked, slowly, feeling sensitive already.

   "There's a friend of mine," Youngbae was cut off by the door sliding open with a smooth sound. The waitress bowed and served the sake before quietly exiting the same polite manner. Clearing his throat, Youngbae continued, pouring for both of them. "He's a documentary photographer and he came to Japan," he took out a card from his jacket. "He wants to know if you can make it for just a session."

   Jiyong took it and read the card. "Choi...Seunghyun?" he read the name slowly. He looked at Youngbae. "He wants to interview me on love?" 

   Youngbae nodded. "He looked troubled. He came to Japan in hopes of finding couples or anyone who's fallen in genuine love. He said he wanted some few celebrities to start it off."

   Jiyong read the same again. It left a weird taste in his mouth. Nothing bad, really. Just...maybe a feeling of interest and curiosity. It sounded like any interview but he had this feeling in his stomach. This feeling...where this interview could be different in a way. "Can I take this card?" he asked. 

   "He wanted me to give it to you." Youngbae sipped his sake. "He's good guy. He isn't old or...or too young. Maybe two or one years older than us?" 

   Jiyong drowned his cup in one shot, pouring himself more. "You got a cig?"

   Youngbae patted his pockets and took out a fresh pack. "I knew you were going to smoke so I got one for you. Early present." 

   "Thanks." Jiyong said and took out the small dish and lighter from his pocket. He lit his cigarette and took a puff. "Tell me about him." he said, interested.

   Youngbae drank his cup empty. "Well, he's kinda awkward. And blunt and straightforward. But once you get to know him, he's pretty hard-working and shows this...endearing side of him." Youngbae describes. "Like he's different from first impression."

   "Hmmm..." Jiyong tapped the piece, letting the ash fall into the ashtray in a small mound of gray. "I'll think about it." he said. "I do have a schedule to stick to. But of you see him, tell him I got his card."

   "Yeah, no problem." Youngbae said and poured himself another cup.

   Jiyong heard Youngbae talking but he was already thinking of his ex. _Good lords._  


	3. Picture 3: Departure Part 1

_He stood in front of her, preventing her from walking away from him again. He felt his eyes tear up with anger and confusion. He stared at her exasperated face._

_"Leave, already. I don't have anything to say to you." Jisoo said, not meeting his eyes._

_"You don't have anything to say to me?" He repeated and raised his voice slightly. "You were kissing some other guy and you still don't have anything to say to me?" His eyes were burning now, still remembering that bastard kiss his girlfriend. Jisoo finally looked at him, her expression now annoyed. "Who the hell is that bastard?" He screamed._

_"I told you, I don't have anything to discuss with you," she said calmly, not answering him._

_Seunghyun couldn't believe it. "How...how can you be so...brazen? Who the hell is that bastard? Tell me!" he screamed again, not caring if the quiet neighborhood heard._

_"I don't have anything to tell you-"  
_

_"Jisoo, how can you tell you don't have anything to say to me in this situation?" he cut her off, flabbergasted. He was yelling now._

_"You...why are you doing this to me?" she asked him, frustrated._

_"You're the one who's sucking some other's guys face off!" his voice was cracking now. Pathetic. "What the hell am I supposed to say when you ask me what's wrong with me?!" What am I supposed to say?" he said, feeling tears fall._

_"He's my lover." she replied, calmly. "He was before and starting today, he'll be my lover again."_

_"Who the hell is he? Up until yesterday, I was your lover?" He screamed._

_"Did I ever tell you once I loved you? You were the one who told me you loved me? Did I ever say I loved you?" she was yelling too and Seunghyun let her words wash over him. "I told you so many times to end it!" she screamed. "Let's stop, please let's just stop." she was gasping and sighing._

_"What was I to you then? Huh?" Seunghyun asked, already dreading her answer._

"You were...something like junk food. Something to occasionally, partake in."

    **[Jisoo left me...and I was the only one alone. And from that moment, my heart also left me. Yet, still pitiful me, I still loved her even when I was alone. Just like an idiot.]**

* * *

 

 _How about you?_  
_Are you really fine?_  
_Guess our break up is setting_  
_I should forget you but it’s not easy_   


Jiyong stared at his laptop, writing the lyrics again. He sighed, feeling melancholy and depressed. He didn't know what triggered the sudden change of heart wot work on his next song. But now, he really regret it. If he felt like this, he won't be able to focus on other things to do. And it's still afternoon. He saved his work and slammed the laptop shut, leaning back on the rolling chair, facing the window where Tokyo was cradling it's busy daily life. He tried to think of what today's agenda was before the corner of his eyes caught on the light tan color against the dark wooden desk. He picked up the business card and read over the name. "Choi Seunghyun." he whispered. "Unique name." he said and brought it to his nose, smelling paper. 

   "Unique name."


	4. PIcture 4: Departure Part 2

    _"Sewol-ah!"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_Jiyong withdrew his hand as if he was burned and stared at his girlfriend with confused eyes. He didn't know why she was being so...hostile towards him. Sure, they haven't met for almost a week, but it was all because of his tightly packed schedule. He wanted to see her, to cuddle and laugh with her. He was looking so forward tot his day; he could finally see her and it gave him strength throughout the whole week. But...why was she being so brazen right now?_

_"Don't..." Sewol said, facing him after walking away from him._

_Jiyong let his hand fall to his side. "What's wrong?" he said, quietly. "Why are you being like this?"_

_Sewol looked at him with teary, angry eyes. She looked like she was glaring at him. "You really don't know? You're asking me that?"_

_Jiyong felt stupid. He really didn't know. And he was too scared to shake his head. "What did I do?"_

_"Bastard..." she said and tear fell on her white cheeks. Jiyong reached out to wipe it off but she slapped it away, taking a step back. "Let's...break up." she said._

_Jiyong stared at her. "Break up? Sewol, we were just happy last week, why are you so...angry? What did I do?"_

_Sewol shook her head. "I can't stand this anymore. You're so busy and I can't even see you often, I just-" she took in a trembling breath. "I can't stand it anymore. This is hurting me."  
_

_Jiyong didn't know what to do at that moment. "Sewol-ah, I'm a-"_

_"Celebrity." she spat. "A celebrity; always busy."_

_Jiyong let his shoulders limp. "I love you, Sewol," he said quietly, as if thinking she could change her mind. "I really, really do love you."_

_Sewol shook her head slowly. "I didn't," she said. "I never loved you."_

_Jiyong choked on unshed tears. "Sewol, I know that's not-"_

_"It's true!" she yelled. Jiyong was surprised she cut him off and was a little alarmed by her aggressiveness. "Do you know how much I wanted to be with you all those times? I always, always saw you on TV, but I was so lonely and depressed! And whenever I called you, you always hung up. Do you know how much it hurts? And you don't even want to announce us dating! Are you ? Embarrassed that you're dating someone lower status?"_

_Why are you so...oblivious?"_

_Jiyong mentally denied her accusations. It wasn't true. He just wanted to keep her safe from the fans that would try to really kill her. He had to hang up because he was always on the roll. But...she was right. How could he be so...oblivious to how she felt? And he wished he should've called her. He had time to call Youngbae. So why didn't he call Sewol? But he still loved her so much. If he said sorry...would she accept it?_

_"Let's end this, Jiyong." Sewol said. "I can't keep this any longer. And," she paused. "I already found someone else. Someone who can give me the attention I need."_

_Jiyong didn't say anything, and he couldn't. The words just froze in his mouth. And he hated himself._

_"You don't have anything to say, don't you?" Sewol bitterly said. "You're such an idiot." then she spun on her heels and left, her heels clicking on the cement._

_And Jiyong let her. He really, really wanted to stop her, to grab her wrist and apologize. And even now, he blamed himself for not stopping her._

 

    _Jiyong felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up from his folded arms to see Youngbae, sitting next to him on the club's bar. He was about to say something when he felt a sob in his throat._ I wish I called her everyday so she didn't have to suffer like that.  _He began to cry after his many shots of whiskey. And Youngbae wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rocking their bodies into a steady rhythm. He couldn't even hear the electro anymore; just Sewol's laughter echoing in his ears._

_"You're going to be alright." Youngbae said. "You're going to be fine."_

_Jiyong only cried and really didn't care if there were people recorded him. He just need to let it all out, to pour his regrets into the tears. He drank his fill of whiskey. Youngbae's arm felt warm around his shoulders. He heard a strong voice and shuffling of feet. "Jiyong-ah, let's go home. You can stay over at my house. okay? Jiyong?" Youngbae was shouting into his ear._

_Jiyong sniffled and looked up from the darkness of his folded arms. "What?" he said._

_"Come on," Youngbae said and lead him out into the cold, crispy night streets of Gangnam. Jiyong took a breath of the air, letting it cool his heated face. He was hiccuping now, eyes still teary and most likely red. He closed his eyes and let himself cry one more tear._

* * *

   Jiyong snapped out from his flashback, staring at the camera where everyone was staring at him in shock. He felt something cold on his chin and he brought a hand to wipe it way. Tears. He felt his face flush as suddenly, many came to ask him what was wrong. He quickly assured them, lying something got into his eyes during the photo shoot before wiping it away. He began to laugh at the comment his stylist made. True; it would be bad if his mascara and eyeliner was messed up. 

   But he still couldn't forget it, even if it was three years ago. 

 

 


	5. Picture 5: Hello from the other country Part 1

   "And how do you feel about that?" 

   The young woman paused, her hands wringing together in nervousness. She was silent, with her head slightly bowed, eyes focused on nothing. Her face was white and Seunghyun looked from his camera, now worried for her.  _Did I push her too fast?_ He thought. He looked behind, glancing at Daesung who was staring at her before looking at him. Then he took out a pack of napkins. He waved it at him and Seunghyun looked back at the girl. 

   "I," she suddenly said and Seunghyun nodded when she looked at him. "I really, really loved him." she whispered and Seunghyun stared at her. She began to cry tears and Daesung came forward, holding the pack out to her. She took one and wiped her tears and nose delicately. Seunghyun still kept the camera on her and he began to study her expression. 

   The way she had wiped her eyes and blown her nose rather weakly, caught his attention. It seemed like a movement of feigning to him. He stared intently at her and began noticing something. He sighed to himself.  _Another one._ He thought. 

   After the young woman left, Daesung and Danna cleaned up the equipment and sat by Seunghyun who was watching the interview intently. "Is there something wrong, hyung?" Daesung asked, curious. 

   "Yeah, there is," Seunghyun immediately replied, sighing. "That young woman was lying." 

   "Huh?" Daesung said, blinking. "What do you mean, I mean, she was crying."

   "Women are very good actors, Daesung-ah. Look at how she wiped her tears and nose." he tilted the camera to Daesung who watched the scene. Daesung's mouth went to an "o" before Danna took it and inspected it. 

   "Then...," Daesung said. 

   "Yeah," Seunghyun nodded, sighing. "It's another fake one." 

   Daesung stood up and began to pace the small room they rented, sighing in disappointment and frustration. It was already thrice they spent valuable time with fake interviewers. Daesung was anxious and doubtful after the second time and now he'll be blaming himself for it. After all, he did spent nights calling and requesting clients. Seunghyun could already feel his guilt and self-blame. That was Daesung-always responsible. "Daesung-ah," Seunghyun put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, okay? Nothing is. It's just how people are." he tried to assure. 

   Danna nodded encouragingly. "It's okay, Daesung-san." 

   Daesung forced a weak smile and Seunghyun squeezed his shoulder. Then he excused himself, pulling out a cig and lighter as he went beside the building. He lit it up with a single flick and took in a breath, staring up at the darkened sky. His phone suddenly dinged with a notification and he took it out from his pocket, starting at the screen. 

    _Hyung, I gave the card to him. He said he'd think about it. In the meantime, I've found a couple close friends that would like to be included in your documentary._ Youngbae had sent a sticker of a cartoon rabbit holding a thumbs up. Seunghyun let his cig drop and he slowly stood up, smashing the cig with his shoe. "Daesung-ah, Danna!" he called and rushed in. Daesung looked up from his sulking and Seunghyun grinned. "You better add some more clients, we have celebrities now." 

   Daesung's expression brightened and his angel smile was back into place as he took out the mini-notebook in his pocket. Seunghyun called the names out one by one. Kimura Morimoto, famous veteran singer in the early 2000s; Haori Jackson, dated almost for ten years; and finally, (on the maybe list) G-DRAGON, currently in Japan. He also called out their personal phone numbers. 

   Seunghyun felt so indebted to Youngbae; never before had Youngbae done so much for me all at once. 

    _ **Thanks so much, Bae.**_ Seunghyun typed. 

   A moment later.  _No problem, hyung!_

   Seunghyun felt his chest warm up with relief. This project may not go into waste after all. He felt sorry to Daesung and Danna who was always following him around  still staying with him even in resulting in failure projects. But Daesung was always understanding and encouraging. "It's alright, hyung. We may have suffered a lot but it was still really fun." he'd always assure. Danna would always nod, agreeing strongly. And it made him happy that he had faithful assistants but it left that guilty feeling. 

 

   Seunghyun came out from the shower room and took out a bottle of flavored water from the mini-fridge. He crossed to the balcony where he sat in the garden. He looked at his phone, absently wondering what Youngbae was doing now.  _Probably busy._ He thought. He was getting more and more curious about the world star's reply. Youngbae, after all, did say he dated once.  _I wonder who it was though...._

   Seunghyun reached over to his traveling bag and propped up the MacBook on his lap. He began to open the browser and typed in "gdragon's girlfriend". Numerous results popped up from articles to scandals even Seunghyun knew weren't true. He clicked on a promising article and began to read it. The article did prove it's genuine with the phrases "contacted YG Entertainment" and "friend, Taeyang" but there something that made him connect to it. When the article was done, there was another link titled "G-DRAGON AND GIRLFRIEND BREAK UP". He clicked on that and read the article on NAVER. The young woman, who looked pretty and petite, had publicly announced her break up with G-DRAGON on her social media account, gaining hate and disappointment. It was taken down due to the extreme comments but there was screenshot of it below the text. He enlarged it with another click and saw a picture of herself taking off a ring. 

   A ring, huh? 

   Seunghyun leaned back more comfortably and closed the browser.  _He brought her a ring too?_ He thought, thinking of Jisoo. He remembered buying her that wire twisted gem ring a long time ago. The ring worth only 90000 won. He thought it was a pathetic price to buy for his girlfriend, but much to his relief, she seemed to like it. Until...she didn't wear it that day he caught her kissing that guy. 

   "Hyung?" 

   Seunghyun broke out from his deep thought to find Daesung holding out a can of beer. He was smiling. "You said you wanted beer right?" 

   Seunghyun took the cold can and popped it open, taking the long, refreshing swig. Daesung joined him on the balcony, opening his can of beer too. 

   "You're thinking of her, right?" Daesung said after a moment of silence. 

   "Huh?" Seunghyun said and admitted it. "Yeah. I was reading an article of G-DRAGON." 

   "Ah, that dating thing." Daesung said. "I saw it four years ago when he still had that cotton candy hair." he began to giggle. 

   Seunghyun frowned a little. "Cotton...candy...hair?" 

   "Gimme your laptop." Daesung said, putting the can aside. 

   Seunghyun did and opened the browser for him and Daesung typed it in with Naver. Results came up and he clicked on the images tab. There were results rolling in and Seunghyun watched Daesung scroll through. There was one picture and Seunghyun reached over and clicked on it. He was immersed how the hair was styled almost carefully with the strands all brushed to one side.His hair color was in the color of blue from the roots and pink/purple from the tips.It was certainly almost dazzling on him.  It was certainly almost dazzling on him. Maybe it was just the image, but his skin appeared almost white as his expression-most likely a fancam- was held with a thin smile of content, gaze elsewhere. His lips...were oddly smooth-looking with its pink tint. Seunghyun mentally slapped himself. But his eyes couldn't help but notice those lips. " _Aish_ , those lips..." he said to himself. 

   "Hyung, are you okay?" Daesung asked. 

   Seunghyun looked at him before looking at the picture. "It...fits him?" he said. 

   Daesung laughed. "It has to, its G-DRAGON after all." 

   Seunghyun laughed too. "Yeah, of course." 

   "But, hyung," Daesung said, rather seriously. 

   "Yeah?" Seunghyun replied, looking at more pictures. 

   "Are you gay?"

   Seunghyun looked at Daesung. Daesung was looking at him, mouth slightly open in interest. "If I am?" Seunghyun said. 

   Daesung shook his head. "I don't really care but...well, yeah, any guy could probably fall in love with G-DRAGON. I even heard he's bisexual too." Daesung said. 

   "Really?" Seunghyun asked. 

   Daesung shrugged. "He went to a couple of gay bars and got checked out by guys whenever he went to parties." 

   Seunghyun nodded slowly. "Oh...okay."

   Daesung laughed. "Hyung, your face is really funny right now." 

   Seunghyun laughed with him. "Yeah? You wanna see something even weirder?" he stood up and Daseung laughed harder, waving his hand. "No, no, don't start that, you're really going to kill me." he said, doubling over his laughter. 

   Seunghyun began to dance weirdly, acting drunk, while Daesung's addictive laugh motivated him. The night was filled with laughter and satisfaction, his painful memories behind his back. Yeah, it was hard, but to Seunghyun, he could live with it. 

* * *

 

   Seunghyun and his assistants interviewed the two celebrities that made time in their schedule for him. Seunghyun thanked them both well and left feeling accomplished before the three left to Kyoto to eat dinner. It was a hard day, moving from one city to another. They planned to sleep at an inn in Kyoto before leaving to Tokyo where their man inn was. Even Danna, who wasn't a fan of alcohol, drank with them as they laughed and talked about their lives. 

   The restaurant's chime rang and a man wearing sunglasses with brown hair slicked back. He wore ripped pants and a gray leather jacket. Seunghyun squinted, knowing the man before the man noticed him, a smile on his face. "Yah, Youngbae!" he called. 

   The man came to him. He slid into the seat next to him, taking his sunglasses off. "Hyung." he greeted, coolly. 

   Seunghyun punched his arm. "C'mon, I know you're not that cool." 

   "Ahh, hyung! Let me have charisma too." Youngbae was smiling. "Hi, Dannna and Daesung, right? We met before." 

   "Nice to see you here," Danna bowed her head, still looking like she didn't believe it. 

   "Oh, she said she really wanted to take a picture with you." Seunghyun said and Youngbae laughed. 

   "I'll give you my contact number so let's get along." Youngbae said and Danna flushed red, hiding her face in her hands. Daesung laughed at her. 

   "What are you doing here?" Seunghyun asked. 

   "Waiting for someone. We decided to have dinner here." Youngbae grinned broadly. 

   "Oh, yeah? That's nice. You guys want to eat with us?" Seunghyun asked. 

   Youngbae was still grinning. "You might want to." 

   The bell chimed again and suddenly there were screams and squeals. The four looked behind to see a man with bright orange hair. He wore only a single white shirt with a red handkerchief on his wrist. He wore accessories and wore a black ripped jeans with boots. He wore black sunglasses and Youngbae waved his hand.

   "Jiyong-ah, here!"

     

 


	6. Picture 6: Hello from the other country part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was actually taking a little time to lay out how Mr. Heartache was going to come out and it took me quite a while haha. Thank to those who were waiting for me to update, thank you. And for supporting my first story. Thank you.

   Jiyong took off his sunglasses, pushing back his bangs and looking around the small, yet famous beer pub, he saw Youngbae call his name, one hand up. He was sitting with three other people he didn't know and there were chairs being pushed back, squeals and screams emitting. He smiled brightly, going to the table in the back, and sat down next to a good looking (well, to him, looked handsome) young man. He had small eyes and a big nose, but he looked handsome otherwise. He smiled at him a little and looked at everyone else. There was a pretty and cute girl sitting next to a bigger man and on the left, was Youngbae who was glancing at everyone. Only that everyone was staring at Jiyong. 

   Jiyong broke into an embarrassed smile, hiding his face in his hands and there were some awkward chuckles and laughter. "This is a little..." Jiyong said, laughing and looking up. 

   "Don't worry about it, you're G-DRAGON that's why." Youngbae said and Jiyong knew that was his way of making the awkward atmosphere lighter. 

   Jiyong shared a knowing look with Youngbae. "Well, I'm G-DRAGON. Nice to meet you," Jiyong bowed his head in greeting. 

   There was another awkward silence. Then Jiyong laughed again, unable to keep the blush from burning his face. With the back of his hand, he brought it to his eyes, shoulder shaking. The young man next to him cleared his throat. "I'm Daesung." he said, kindly, his voice a little low and husky but warm. "Don't worry about them," he said, laughing and Jiyong liked how his eyes got smaller and it reminded him of Youngbae's eyes whenever he laughed. "That's Danna, Seunghyun-hyung's translator. Oh, thats, Seunghyun-hyung," Daesung slapped the table and the taller man, Seunghyun, broke from his gaping and stare, nodding. He slid his hand over his short hair and then held his hand out. "Choi Seunghyun, documentary photographer." he said and Jiyong was surprised by his deep voice. 

   Jiyong took it and they shook hands. His hands were cold and Jiyong squeezed them slightly, unconsciously making them a little warm. His hands were a little too warm and he was feeling a little hot. Their eyes met and Jiyong smiled, pulling his hand back and was relieved to find the tension relaxed. Only Danna looked a little flustered and Jiyong held his hand out to her too, his left hand under his elbow to show his manners. "Nice to meet you too." he said. 

   Danna sort of let out a small sob and covering her eyes with one hand, she shook it and Daesung smiled. Jiyong was a little flustered too. Was she crying? "She's a really big fan of you," he explained. 

   Jiyong nodded slowly, mouth opening in understanding. "Thank you for supporting me." he said when Danna peeked to look at him. "It was really hard sometimes and I thought of all my fans. Thank you." he said, earnestly. 

   Danna nodded and she started crying even more, apologizing and bowing her head. Jiyong took out his handkerchief he kept in his pocket and handed it to her, wiping the tears away from her chin and she smiled a little. Jiyong then stood up and Youngbae stood too and they shared a half hug, slapping each other's shoulders. It had been a pretty long time since they saw each other...which was only two weeks. 

   "So, you've met my...friends," Youngbae nodded and Daesung smiled, brightening up his face. Seunghyun just looked a little distracted. "Let's eat?" Youngbae asked, looking around for agreement. 

   Daesung nodded. "Yes, let's." he was smiling and really, it scared Jiyong just a little. It was nice to see such a bright smile but to see it every time...scared him a little. 

   Danna only dabbed her eyes and Jiyong found himself locking eyes with Seunghyun. The gaze was intense like he was trying to figure Jiyong out. Jiyong felt a small shiver run down his back. This must be the owner of the card he received from Youngbae some time ago. Jiyong broke his gaze with him and looked at Youngbae who was talking to the waitress in Japanese ordering food. Then she nodded and walked off, Youngbae facing forward. 

   "How did you guys meet?" Daesung blurted. "You and GD."

   Jiyong smiled and Youngbae shared a look with him. "Well, it was back when we were trainees at YG. We were supposed to be a duo together only, YG had plans for both of us and we became sort of a sub-duo but otherwise, soloists." Youngbae said. "I remember Jiyong was really disappointed." 

   "I was," Jiyong admitted. "But...well, it happens." he said. 

   Daesung began to write that down and Youngbae and Jiyong started laughing. "Wait, why are you writing it all down?" Jiyong asked, a little baffled, smile on his face.

   "It's so interesting." Daesung said, amazed. "Can I have your autograph too?" he held out his notebook and pen and Jiyong laughed harder. He did anyway, signing it nice and big, adding a heart. 

   "How did you two meet?" Jiyong asked Seunghyun. "Youngbae, I mean."

   Seunghyun smiled a little. "He was a lower classman from school." he said and Youngbae nodded. "Just a former classmate." 

   "Ah," Jiyong nodded slowly. "I see." 

   The drinks arrived and Jiyong raised an eyebrow at Youngbae. 

* * *

   "Sorry for appearing a little...grunt." Seunghyun said. 

   They were all standing outside while Youngbae's and Jiyong's manager were coming to pick them up. Daesung was calling someone and Danna was checking her phone, the bright screen lighting up her face outside the dark streets. Jiyong was with Youngbae and they were talking to Seunghyun, who was actually quite tall. "It's okay, I enjoyed it anyhow." Jiyong said and he really meant it. 

   "That's a relief." Seunghyun rubbed the back of his head and looked a little bashful. 

   Jiyong smiled. "Ah, could you give me your phone?" he said. 

   Seunghyun pulled out his phone from his  coat and Jiyong added his contact number into his contacts. Seunghyun took it back when Jiyong handed it to him. He looked a little disbelieved. "I'll think about the interview offer. In the meantime, please don't hesitate to call or message me." Jiyong said. 

   "Thank you." Seunghyun took off his cap and bowed and Jiyong laughed. 

   Jiyong saw headlights and saw two vans pull up. Youngbae was waiting for him and Jiyong smiled his goodbye. Soonho, Jiyong's manager, was opening the door for him and Jiyong hugged Youngbae goodbye. "I'll see you later." he said. 

   "Hit me up anytime." Youngbae replied and they shared a fistbump before getting into the separate vans. 

   Jiyong pulled the door closed and his eyes locked with Seunghyun's one more time before the door closed and the car began to move. Jiyong pulled his seat belt securely around his waist. 

 


End file.
